Agility Pyramid
The Agility Pyramid, also known as the Jaleustrophos Pyramid, is a dangerous Agility training area located between Sophanem and Nardah. Here, players must climb to the top of the pyramid, retrieve a Pyramid top artefact, and drop down to the bottom to hand it to Simon Templeton in exchange for 10,000 coins. Players must enter the doorway at the top of the pyramid, or the pyramid top will not be replaced. An hour of perfect laps at 75 Agility or higher with stamina potions and Humidify can grant a maximum of 240,000 coins per hour, making this the fastest way to earn money with agility training. At 75 Agility with stamina potions and Humidify, the experience rate can reach up to approximately 39,000 xp per hour, increasing incrementally with each additional Agility level up to approximately 44,000 xp per hour at 99. Requirements *Ability to survive desert heat, which requires waterskins. *Ability to replenish Hitpoints, which requires food. *Level 30 Agility to start the pyramid. **At level 50 Agility, you can expect to fail 4-7 obstacles on average before reaching the top. **At level 60 Agility, you can expect to fail 2-4 obstacles on average before reaching the top. **At level 70 Agility, it is impossible to fail any obstacles regardless of weight, aside from the jump gaps, which always have a slight chance of failure until 75. **At level 75 Agility, it is impossible to fail the jump gaps, regardless of weight. Recommended *Access to Sophanem or Humidify spell to quickly refill waterskins. *Completion of Spirits of the Elid quest for access to the Elidinis Statuette (to restore Hitpoints) and the fountain in Nardah. Location *The Agility Pyramid is situated in the dangerous Kharidian Desert, between the towns of Sophanem and Nardah. *It is located east from the crocodile pond north of Sophanem, past the Wanderer's tent. Getting there There are several ways of getting to the Agility Pyramid: *The fastest way is to use the Jaleustrophos teleport of the Pharaoh's sceptre. *Teleport to Nardah using a desert amulet 2 or higher. *Magic carpet - Take a magic carpet ride from Shantay Pass to Pollnivneach. From here, either: **Walk south to the Agility Pyramid. (The magic carpet route is shown in PINK, and the on-foot route is in BLUE.) **Take another carpet ride to Sophanem (requires starting Icthlarin's Little Helper), and walk north-east to the pyramid. ***Note that a bank is available in Sophanem upon the completion of the Contact! quest. **Take a carpet ride to Nardah, and walk south-west from Nardah. (The route is shown in PINK.) ***Note that a bank is available in Nardah. *Use the fairy ring system to enter one of the desert portals, and run from there. ( works best since it takes the player just north of Nardah.) *Have your player-owned house at Pollnivneach (or use a Scroll of redirection, which costs 775 Nightmare Zone points, on a House tablet), use Teleport to House, and then walk to the pyramid, or use the carpet. *Using a Nardah teleport then walking southwest. Clothing and items to bring *A full set of Graceful clothing is the most efficient set of clothing in terms of energy conservation. A full set of graceful replenishes one's energy 30 percent faster than the normal rate, allowing for more time spent running as opposed to walking the course. Also, graceful allows for a much higher success rate on certain obstacles due to its property of weightlessness. The only downside to graceful is that it fails to diminish the effects of desert heat, resulting in a more frequent depletion of waterskins. *A full set of desert robes is the most efficient set of clothing in terms of water conservation. However, desert robes do not have any energy restoration abilities. Starting off *Upon arriving at the Agility Pyramid, walk to the westernmost part of the area. *Climb down the agility wall. (Note that this requires level 30 Agility.) *Talk to Simon Templeton, who can be found near the Agility Pyramid. He will explain that he works for the Varrock Museum and is willing to purchase Pyramid tops for 10,000 gold pieces each. *Climb down another wall to start the course. Obstacles : Bonus: You will get a bonus experience score for completing the course, which is equal to a base amount of 300 plus your agility level multiplied by 8. + (Agility Level x 8) Finishing off/reward *Once at the top, players will find a temple with an artefact sitting on top. *Climb up the climbing rocks at the side of the temple, and claim the Pyramid top. *Go to the other side of the temple, and enter a doorway. *You will find yourself at the base of the pyramid. *Each pyramid top weighs 11 kilograms. It is highly recommended to sell your pyramids to Simon after every one or two laps depending on the weight of your character. Category:Kharidian Desert Category:Pyramids